Demons: Akuma
by microlm
Summary: As the demons of Pandemonium are getting more involved in Europe, Magdale has no choice but to send 3 dozen exorcists there to the Black Order. Rosette is no exception. Crossover, manga based


A/N: This is what I HOPE to be fairly unique (as I've seen one other fic on this…and it got discontinued I think since it hasn't been updated since 2004)…and there will be cameo appearances by the FMA people of this universe (I liked the anime's idea of parallel universes), but they are minor and are just there cause I want them to be. The crossover is D.gray-man with Chrno Crusade…and please ignore any timeline differences! (ex: Ed being 25 if it were accurate)

Disclaimer: If I owned any of these mangas I would've made Chrno and Rosette's last moments less brief and have Allen's other eye evolve already! Come on Allen! Show us the super cool level 3 eye!

------------- Chapter One -----------------

"They can't honestly expect us to climb up there!" said an irate looking Rosette. She had a good reason to be upset as they (as in several nuns and one demon who looked like 12 year old) were standing at the bottom of a cliff (that was about the height of a small mountain) surrounded by their suitcases. Perched at the very top, just _barely_ visible, was their destination. The Black Order.

Despite the rather evil sounding name, the Black Order wasn't really…well, evil. It turned out to be another organization, which like Magdale, exorcised demons, or more specifically, 'akuma'. The only reason that the nuns from Magdale (plus a demon who did all the laundry in Magdale) were here was because of various movements of demons that weren't the usual specialty of the order here, and they had no more exorcists to spare. And thus, Rosette along with a few dozen other nuns (and a demon who cleaned everything in Magdale) were deployed to somewhere in Europe whether they liked it or not. And for Rosette, it was definitely a not.

"I can't believe this!" Rosette fumed, "First I'm wasting precious time I could be using to find Joshua on a different _continent_, and now these inhospitable jerks expect us to scale up this cliff in a _habit_?!" She gestured to the heavy, blue 'dress' (really, it was more of a uniform) that all the nuns were required to wear. "Also, why did they put headquarters at the top of a _cliff_? A _cliff_ of places! Ahh! Screw cliff! This is a freaking mountain! Were the designers crazier than Elder or something? Why couldn't it be on nice flat land?! Arg!"

Rosette finally paused, mainly because she was rather out of breath. The demon-who-was-nice-and-did-the-dishes sighed. Finally glad for a chance to speak up. "Calm down, maybe they're going to send somebody here to get us! Besides, if there is demonic activities here, there's a chance that Aion's involved, and he might have brought Joshua too."

"Pfft. This place looks more like a creepy vampire castle in Transylvania than a church! Look! It even has a half covered moon in the background and bats fluttering around! And how small is that chance? HMMM?!" Rosette retorted.

"Just be patient. I'm sure they'll notice that we're here…and that we don't want to climb up."

"Sometimes, I honestly wonder who the demon is," Claire (one of the nuns) grumbled.

---An hour later…---

"We've been out here forever."

"It hasn't been that long yet," Chrno pointed out, "Not long enough to be forever at least." They were all just sitting around. Rosette sprawled across a large boulder, face mashed against the gray surface and a pile of drool building up. Azamaria perched on a small overhang not far from the ground, swinging her legs. The other nuns sat cross-legged or leaned against rocky cliff. As for Chrno himself, he was pacing back and forth, beginning to get worried. Did they _really_ have to climb up that? He wouldn't have much trouble; demons had great balance (usually)! But nuns in habits?! They might as well be wearing weights! He looked up, and just then saw a small bat-like creature not far from them. Not exactly knowing why himself, he ran and jumped, grabbing the small creature in his hands (wouldn't he make a great Seeker for Quidditch?).

Rosette lifted her head slightly from the boulder, imprints clearly visible on her face. "Hey Chrno, what do you have there?"

"I don't really know," he replied. Chrno leaned forward, eyeing it for further examination. It was spherical, with a single eye-like symbol in the very front. Black, outstretched wings fluttered in an attempt to get away.

"_Hey! Who the heck grabbed our golem?!_" Heads snapped up, all looking directly at the apparent 'golem' that had just spoken.

---A few minutes earlier---

This was not a good day for Reever. Komui had fallen asleep four. Dang. Times. And then everybody forced _him_ to Lenalee-is-getting-married Komui every time to wake the lazy man up. The first two times, he just clung to the thankfully nearby Lenalee. The third time he ended up with a gun pointed in his face; and the fourth time he nearly got bombed by the various Yoshi-bunny bombs. Fun huh? Now, it was his turn to monitor the many golems that patrolled around the order, making sure that no akuma were near by. All of a sudden, a golem transferred an image of a dark mass huddling near the very base of the cliff the order sat upon. Controlling the golem, Reever carefully edged it closer to the mass.

He could almost see the mass clearly when, WHAM! Reever nearly fell out of his seat as he tried to get the golem free from whatever that was. No such luck. Studying the image, there seemed to be fingers curled around the golem; a child's face could be made out from between them. Growling, Reever grabbed a wireless and yelled into it, "Hey! Who the heck grabbed our golem?!"

The child meeped and lifted his fingers a bit from the eye, though still clutching it so it couldn't get away. It was _probably_ a boy, as it was hard to tell with the child's long, dark purple hair pulled back in a braid. "_The heck..? Purple!? Man, this beats out Allen's white hair in weirdness for sure!_" Red eyes, slit like cats', glanced nervously into the 'recorder' of the golem.

"_Did you just talk Mr. Golem?_" the boy with weird hair asked.

So they didn't know what it was. _"Hmm…maybe I should just, I don't know. Scare him away!"_ Reever thought. And he was about to say some weird story about him being cursed when a teenage blonde girl grabbed the golem from the child's hands and looked directly into its 'eye'.

"_Hey! What's the big deal?!"_ Reever winced at the sudden loudness, "_Are you from the Black Order you stupid bat thing?!"_

Reever blinked. Was this girl an akuma? Glancing back, he saw that she wore a nun's habit. Holy cr--! A habit?! That meant…! "Are you from Magdale?"

"_I asked you the question first! So answer me!" _and with that, the nun proceeded to squish the golem to the dirt ground. In the background, a 'Rosette! Stop that!' could be heard.

"Hey! Do that some more and you might break our wireless golem! And yes, I'm from the Black Order, now, are you from Magdale or not?"

"_Wireless? Wow…that's pretty cool. Gah! Off subject! Now why didn't come get us earlier! We've been waiting out here for like…forever!"_ the blonde girl yelled, still not appeased.

"Well didn't know you were here, you could've given us a call. We told the Edward (AKA Elder) from your weapons department to give you our number. Now are you from Magdale or not!" Reever said, with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"_Yes we're from Magdale, what do you think the habit's for? Look!_" the annoyed girl put the golem's recording eye in view of the various other nuns in habits sitting under the cliff. All with irritated faces, except for while, who just waved shyly. She had very light (almost white) purple hair. What was with these people and purple hair?! Was this a fashion?

Different voices began to flow to Reever as all the nuns began to speak up. "_Hurry up, will you? We've been out here for over an hour already!" "Do you expect us to climb up this mountain or something?" "Is someone coming to get us or what?!" "I got to use the bathroom!" "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." "Umm…hi?"_

Well, whichever nun was sleepy, she wasn't the only one. Reever himself was on 10 cups of coffee, trying to stay awake. "Hang on, hang on, I'll sent someone to get you. Now can you let go of the golem already?!" Apparently, the girl complied, as the wireless golem began to continue its set route. After stretching a bit, Reever walked over to a snoozing boy with hypnotic looking glasses and shook him on the shoulder. "Oi, Johnny! Watch the golems for me awhile okay?" Johnny grumbled groggily, but got up and went to the monitors where he downed the remainder of the coffee in Reever's cup.

Going down a few corridors, he saw who he was looking for in the kitchen. "Hey Lenalee, the people from Magdale are here."

----With Rosette and Company---

Rosette watched as the golem flew out of sight, very pleased with herself. She had single-handedly (well, actually, Chrno did the catching) gotten some bum from this stinking place to come and get them. Though, she mildly wondered if perhaps they would still have to climb up.

"Hello," a voice said pleasantly. All the nuns (and a demon who got beat up by Rosette a lot) cheered. Finally, someone was here! The speaker was a young Asian girl who looked about the same age as Rosette. She was probably in her nightclothes as she was wearing a jacket over what looked like a long, loose, skirt. Her long black hair looked disheveled. "My name is Lenalee Lee, and I'm really am sorry about the lateness, but almost everybody is asleep already! Well, follow me." Lenalee turned towards the cliff, and everyone scrambled up to follow. Poor, clumsy, Azmaria fell flat on her face as she jumped off from the small overhang.

Lenalee had led them around the cliff and gestured to a small cave. The entrance was nearly impossible to see. It was hidden by the shadows and covered by rocks. "Though many exorcists that have never been here try to climb the cliff, the normal entrance is actually through here. We usually don't tell anyone to avoid people coming in to headquarters."

Rosette scoffed as she moved between the rocks and into the cave. "Well you could've told us. Sheesh." Chrno had a feeling that Lenalee ignored that. The cave was very dark and cries of 'Ow! My foot!' or 'Watch where your jabbing that elbow!" rang out and echoed. Eventually, they came to the part of the cave that had torches dimly lighting darkness, giving it an eerie look. Across the cave floor was a river that flowed back into the unlit area, and up ahead, brighter than anything else in the cave, was a dock with small boats tied to wooden posts. Nearby was a stairway with a 'Use In Case of Fire' sign next it. A few feet away was a large elevator.

"Yay! We won't have to walk up!" Anna (another nun) cheered. Somehow, all 40 people and their suitcases managed to cram in (albeit like sardines) and move the lever to start the elevator. The ride took awhile, a good minute perhaps, and everyone got slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen. Poor Chrno got squished against everybody else….who were girls. Hmm…wouldn't Elder like that?

As the elevator doors opened, all 38 nuns, the nice demon, and Lenalee tumbled out like water overflowing from a dam. Outside, a man in a lab coat with spiky, tan hair looked down at them. "Are you all okay?"

"You could've made your elevators bigger," Rosette grumbled.

The man shrugged. "Not really, usually we don't have this many people in at a time. Heck, we don't even have 40 exorcists!"

"N-not even 40 exorcists?!" Azmaria squeaked, "Why not?"

"We haven't too many people compatible yet," the man said dismissively as the group before him untangled themselves from each other, "My name is Reever, head of the Science Department."

"Were you the golem-man we talked to?" Rosette asked.

Reever twitched. "If you really want to call me that…yes, but don't do so in the future. Now, I believe your Edward had something for us..?"

"Edward? Oh right! You mean Elder!" Rosette reached for her suitcase and pulled out a manila envelope. "The old lecher told us that he wasn't going to provide bullets for our guns while we're here, so you'll have to make them for us."

"Hmm," Reever looked over the papers which turned out to hold designs of the typical Sacred, and more powerful Gospel. "Alchemy, eh? Well, I know who to get at least." Grabbing a walky-talky from one of his numerous pockets, he switched it on. "Oi, Edward, Alfons, get up here. Now!"

"_Sir, it's…oh I don' know, 2 IN THE MORNING!_"

"Stop whining, and get up here!" and with that, Reever switched off the wireless.

Rosette groaned. "Another Edward?! He better not be like Elder!" '_If he is, I'll beat him senseless,_' she added to herself.

After hearing 'Edward', all the people from Magdale immediately thought of weird goggles and an old man. What 'Edward' ended up being was a little boy who had gold hair and eyes, with a twitchy right arm and a left leg that dragged (not prosthetics though!). The boy muttered something about needing to take more medicine. Next to him was his seemingly older brother, taller, but also paler and with a feverish flush. His groggy, grey eyes were threatening to close again.

"This better be good Reever! You know how my arm and legs are at night!" the shorter boy snapped.

"Wait, these are the guys you called?!" Rosette exclaimed, "These, these _kids_?!"

A vein popped in the Edward's forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET THE SIZE OF A GERM?!!" the boy exploded, "I'M STILL A GROWING BOY YOU KNOW!! I COULD END UP 8 FEET TALL!"

"Brother," the sick looking boy said embarrassedly, "She didn't say that!"

"Gah! She implied that! And I'll have you know! I'm no kid! I'm already 16 and Al's already 15!"

Every nun's jaw dropped below their knees. "Y-you're not 12?!" Sarah said incredulously.

"_You're_ the older brother?!" Azmaria exclaimed. Bad choice for in seconds, Edward had his hands around her neck, trying to throttle her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" poor Azmaria cried.

"You're lucky that my right arm isn't working too well right now! Dang lucky!" Edward yelled as Alfons tried unsuccessfully too pry his grasp from the girl's neck. Eventually, with Reever's help, Alfons managed to get his brother to calm down and his hands of the little girl's neck.

"Alright, these are the people I called up. This is Edward," Reever gestured to the shorter, heavily breathing boy, "And Alfons Heidrich," he then pointed to the sickly boy who waved politely. "As young as they are, both of them are very capable."

Rosette glanced skeptically at the brothers. The younger almost reminded her of…no! He wasn't! The big brother had taken out the designs for the bullets, flipping through the instructions quickly until stopping. "Alchemy? Whoo! I told you we weren't crazy Reever!" Edward said.

"Yes, yes, you're not crazy."

"Though, whoever made this 'gospel' thing didn't know alchemy too well. This sign is suppose to go there," Alfons stated as he ran a finger through the paper.

"Yeah, and this one isn't even suppose to be there!" Edward added.

"Guys," Reever said, stopping both of them, "Discuss this somewhere else will you?" The Heidrich brothers stopped and turned, ready to go back to their room. "Halt!" Both froze mid-step, "You, you're the demon right?" Reever pointed at Chrno who nodded, "Then you'll be in the room next to those two. Follow them." Reever then turned around to face the nuns, "The rest of you will have rooms in main section of the building. Lenalee will take you there."

"Hang on!" In a step, Rosette had strode over to the science man and grabbed him by his lab coat, "Why isn't Chrno coming with us?!"

"Don't blame me," Reever said sheepishly, "That Sister Kate lady said to keep him separate from the main building, which is where nearly all the rooms are, and sealed in a room at night with who knows how many holy seals!"

"That old hag! Why I outta--! Well if Chrno isn't sleeping in the main building, then I'm not sleeping in the main building!"

The spiky-haired man blinked in surprise. "Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

10 nuns grabbed a very livid (and _very_ embarrassed) Rosette back from Reever, hoping to keep her from murdering the poor, tired man. "He's not my boyfriend! Let go! I need to punch his face into his skull!"

Tinged red in the face, Chrno looked apologetically at Reever. "S-sorry about this Mr. Reever…"

"It's okay, I don't mind. She's not much worse than Komui when I tell him that Lenalee's getting married to wake him up. Anyways, I'll give her a room next to your's…just don't tell that Sister Kate lady alright?"

----10 minutes later----

After getting Rosette unangrified, the two brothers, Chrno, and Rosette, had headed underground, being led to their rooms. Edward and Alfons were still muttering about the alchemy used on the Gospel bullets.

"Hey, how do you guys know so much about alchemy anyways?" Rosette asked.

Edward stopped and looked at them. "We dream about it." Both Chrno and Rosette's face must've had a strange look on it for Edward chuckled. "Think we're crazy huh? That's how most people are. But it's the truth! By Al here dreams about the world where alchemy exists too! In my dreams, I usually see things that sometimes parallel events here. Village being ravaged by the enemy soldiers, meeting people, etcetera, etcetera. There, I have prosthetics for a right arm and leg. Very good prosthetics, as good as a normal limb! Wish I could have those here, I kind of need them to tell you truth…"

"And there, I'm a walking suit of armor with no real body," Alfons said, suddenly speaking up, "It's kind of funny, after we had this strange dream about losing parts or all of our bodies, brother's right arm and left leg started being inefficient. In the dream, he lost them. I lost my body there, and then I started getting sick more often! It's really amazing!"

"It sounds more like psychic abilities to me than seeing another world to me…" Rosette said skeptically.

Edward scoffed. "Well, I didn't expect you to believe us anyways. Here, the room that took us hours to put all the seals on is pointy-ear's. Sorry if you have to use the bathroom at night, it's going to take us awhile to undo. Blondie, your's is the one two doors down, it's the only one left."

"BLONDIE?!"

"Pointy-ears?"

"What? Got nothing better to call you two."

"Why don't you try…oh I don't know…our names?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. 'Rosette', your room is there, and 'Chrno', your's is the one with the load of seals on it. Happy?"

"While you guys were arguing, I already undid the seals to your room Chrno, so you can go in now. I hope you didn't drink too much water!" Alfons said before heading through the door into his own.

Chrno yawned. It really had been a long night. "G'night Rosette."

"G'night," Rosette replied before stomping off towards her room. Still angry at being called 'blondie'. But, she couldn't stay angry for long before a wave of drowsiness swept her up and put her to unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright! That's it. I know it was long and boring, so sorry! I hope you'll review anyways! By the way, I called Ed's lil bro 'Alfons' like it did in the movie, so I know that I didn't spell it correctly like in the manga. Don't worry! More characters will show up, along with a few more cameo characters! Oh, and Elder really is name Edward. If you've never read D.gray-man, try it! It's really good. You can read it at [D.gray-man msn, but you need to click on msn groups, then the symbols (like #([ symbols) where it says 'by name' and then it's on the third page. It won't show up on my google search anymore…if you don't want to read it…that's okay! The story still won't be confusing…I hope.


End file.
